Lights (Earth-616)
Hope and the X-Men race around the world to save these young mutants. Now with their powers stabilized, The Lights are the hope of for the future of the mutant race. Under the direction of Hope and with the consent of Cyclops, the Light have been begun training as a rescue team for any other new mutant manifestations. First Missions While still settling into life on Utopia, and experimenting with their powers, the Light were called to their first mission: investigating a new mutant manifestation in Berlin. Although they encountered some setbacks, the team was able to pull together, convince the ''Sixth Light'' to be born, stabilize his powers and save Berlin from his mind control. After the incident in Tokyo, Cyclops replaced Rogue with Kitty Pryde as his envoy to the team. As a newly officially sanctioned X-Men team, The Lights were deployed to Germany, where a sixth light had activated. They discovered the the new light has in fact an unborn child who telepathically took control of those near him. Kenji and Teon proved immune to its power, and Kenji was able to create links to the rest of the lights to protect them as well. Laurie theorized that the child was acting out because it did not want to be born, and so Hope had Kenji link them to the baby. After several attempts to reason with it, Teon managed to calm the baby, and he was successfully delivered. Hope touched him, stabilizing his powers. The Lights then left Germany to return to Utopia; Teon's family had started legal action to regain custody of him. When the team arrived from Germany, they were greeted by the news that the Macik's want their son Teon back. While awaiting the trial and in an effort to distract her team from the looming legal proceedings, Hope insisted on adopting codenames. Later despite his normally animalistic nature, Teon was able to eloquently offer a sound case of why he needed to stay with Hope and the X-Men. Immediately after the trial, Laurie and Kenji began to speculate on the reason all of the Lights (themselves included) seemed to be so drawn to following Hope. After the events in Germany and Teon's trial, Hope and her team continued to train and prepare for more new mutant activations. Thanks to the Stepford Cuckoos monitoring in Cerebra, Hope and The Lights were alerted almost immediately of activation of the Seventh Light's powers. The left quickly, but arrive just after Zee had committed suicide. The whole team took the death very hard. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = Rifles and handguns | Notes = * The locations of the lights thus far: **Hope Summers in Cooperstown, Alaska **Laurie Tromette in Vancouver, Canada **Gabriel Cohuelo in Mexico City, Mexico **Idie Okonkwo in Oyo, Delta State, Nigeria **Teon Macik in Kiev, Ukraine **Kenji Uedo in Tokyo, Japan **''Sixth Light'' in Berlin, Germany **Zeeshan in United Kingdom *Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen **Angel = Laurie Tromette **Beast = Teon Macik **Iceman = Idie Okonkwo **Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * Although Kitty Pryde is acting liaison to the Lights, Hope has made it clear she is not part of the team and is to serve in a purely advisory capacity. | Trivia = *The X-Men were first made aware of the Lights in , the first Light appeared on panel in , worked as a team through much of - and - , and they became an officially sanctioned X-Team with Cyclops' permission in . *Many of The Lights come from the same geographic regions or nations as the All New, All Different X-Men team: **Hope Summers and Cyclops were both born in Alaska **Laurie Tromette and Wolverine were both discovered in Canada. **Idie Okonkwo and Storm both come from Africa though from Nigeria and Kenya respectively. **Teon originally comes from Ukraine while Colossus comes from Russia. **Both Kenji Uedo and Sunfire are Japan natives. **''Sixth Light'' was born in Berlin, Germany and Nightcrawler hails from Germany. **Gabriel Cohuelo born and raised in Mexico City and (though it is a weak connection) Thunderbird was from an Apache reservation in Arizona in the American southwest. **Zeeshan was discovered in United Kingdom while Banshee was born in Ireland. | Links = }} Category:X-Men Category:Five Lights